Kids AGAIN!
by Charge the Cat
Summary: Joint fic with Freya the hedgehog 23. When the Sonic team are toddlerified AGAIN, it's up to Charge and Freya to keep 'em safe while figuring out how to get them back to normal. Set in the StarVix baby universe. OC'S WELCOME! I'LL TRY TO FIT THEM IN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kids AGAIN?**_

**Ch. 1: It begins…**

_**Hey y'all! Sorry for the long wait before I started to work on a story, but this is the joint fic I've decided to do with Freya the hedgehog 23; **__**Kids AGAIN? We've been planning this for a couple of days, and we hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Charge the Cat, Freya the hedgehog 23 owns Freya the Hedgehog and Sega owns all other characters. **_

_**LET IT BEGIN!**_

_Charge the Cat was sitting at his computer. He sighed. "I'm stuck. I don't have any ideas for-" _

_His sentence was cut short as there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it. _

_"Hey Charge! Long time no see!" Freya the Hedgehog was there, smiling. _

_Charge smiled back. "Isn't that Sonic's line?" _

_Freya shrugged. "Beats me. So, whatcha doing?" She walked in. _

_Charge shut the door behind her and followed. "Well, not much. I want to write a new story, but I'm stuck for ideas." _

_Freya smiled. "Well, your story about the Sonic gang as kids was cool, so why not do another one? I could help, both for writing and in the actual storyline." _

_The cat half-grinned. "That's brilliant! Come on, let's start!" He dashed to the computer and started to type frantically. _

_Freya smiled. "You look like you're good for now. I'll be here if ya need me." _

_She turned on Charge's Wii, put in 'Sonic and the Black Knight', and started to play. "You're stuck on King Arthur? Easy! I can beat this whole game in a hour!"_

_"No, that's Sonic's file. I already beat the game." the feline replied, "Now I've got some work to do…"_

_-X-_

"Ooohhh… my head." groaned Tails as he attempted to sit up, before noticing the massive weight on his chest, "What in the world?

The weight was Knuckles laying with his back on Tails' chest, completely K.O'ed, with swirls where his pupils would normally be and a thin trickle of drool coming from his mouth.

Tails groaned and tried to push off the older echidna, but had no effect on him. The kitsune sighed and decided to figure out just where the heck they were by turning his head from side to side.

He immediately noted that they were in a none-natural enviroment. In the small circular room, the walls, floors and ceiling were smooth, cold, gray metal. A single table with an unknown object was the only furnishing There were no doors or windows. A single fluorescent bulb lit the room and revealed the other occupiers of the metal prision.

Sonic was still out like a light, lying next to Amy, who was smiling as if she could sense in her unconscious state that her so-called "boyfriend" was next to her. "Unconscious", that is, until Tails noticed that her eye opened a fraction to look at her prize.

The Ultimate Lifeform was lying unconscious, partially curled up, his right fist directly placed over his mouth. It only took the fox a moment to realize that he was _sucking his thumb_. Making a mental note to catch Shadow in the act later and use the evidence to make sure Shadow helped them against Eggman.

Rouge was stirring, her back to Tails so he couldn't tell what he was doing.

As soon as Tails had finished his check, Sonic's eyes snapped open to gaze into Amy's single open one. It took him a moment to realize what the situation was, and once he did, he shot up and started to quickly back away from Amy, until his quills hit the wall.

"Wha?" he exclaimed, turning quickly in a circle. After taking in his surroundings, his claustrophobia kicked in.

"AHHH! GOTTAGETOUTNOWNOWNOWNOW!" he shrieked, beginning to run around at his trademark supersonic speeds.

"SONIKU!" squealed Amy, chasing after the Blue Blur.

When nothing was accomplished by running in circles, Sonic skidded to a halt, curled into a ball and attempted to spin-dash the wall, but he harmlessly bounced off the mixture of titanium and steel and hit the table and it's mysterious object.

The mysterious object began beeping and soon, a monotone computerized voice said, "SYSTEM ACTIVATED. TARGET AQUIRED. COMMENCING FIRING SEQUENCE!"

Soon, the end of the object, now revealed to be the Eggifier Ray, began to glow with a green light.

"Huh?" came the question from the still-sleepy Rouge, her eyes half-closed as she looked towards the gun.

Shadow groaned and fidgeted, taking his thumb out of his mouth.

Knuckles was still K.O'ed.

Sonic paused in his fear-crazed state to stare at the weapon.

Amy, who had been

"THREE." the machine announced.

"TWO."

"Not again!" moaned Tails.

"ONE."

_**ZAP!**_

_-X-_

"_I AM SO GOSHDARNED BORED!_" Charge screamed in his head.

He was sitting with his back to a tall maple tree in full foliage, staring out at the park and it's peaceful scenes. Kids both human and Mobian were running around screaming and giggling, playing various sports and games. Couples sat on benches laughing and kissing, generally enjoying themselves.

Charge, however, was simply tossing one of his daggers up, watching it flip, and then catching it once it came down.

"_Why does everybody seem to be enjoying this beautiful August day besides me?_" he wondered, tossing the weapon again, "_I wish I had some action and adventure to spice up tod-_"

He never finished his sentence, as a massive explosion resounded throughout the city. As Charge turned towards the sound, he noted the massive flaming ball rising from the middle of downtown Station Square.

"That's where Sonic lives!" he noted to himself, "Eggman's up to something, and whether Sonic likes it or not, I'm helping investigate!"

A flash of lightning followed, and all the evidence of Charge being there was a scorched section of grass.

_-X-_

Freya the Hedgehog, battered from the fight, drew a breath and glared at Eggman.

The famous insane doctor was inside his latest robot, a two-story tall scorpion with a giant laser where it's stinger was and two massive metal pinchers.

"_Where's Sonic when you need him?_" Freya wondered, as she dodged several blast from the laser on the Egg Scorpius.

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his control pod, grinning from ear to ear, as he pressed one of the billions of switches and buttons on his control panel.

Immediately, a line of heat-seeking missiles appeared up the tail of the scorpion, locked onto Freya, and fired.

The purple hedgehog ran towards the weapons, jumped, and spin-dashed the missiles into oblivion. Landing gracefully, she shot a triumphant glance at Dr. Eggman, but was surprised to see the doctor laughing heartily.

"OHHOHOHO!" he laughed, then stared down at the Mobian, "You're probably wondering where that blue rat is, aren't you? Well, he is righ-"

The doctor was stopped short in his speech by a blast of lightning that sliced through the tail. The massive metal limb fell slowly, sparks dancing from where the bolt of lightning struck. The massive metal joints clanked and screeched as they hit the earth, sending up a giant cloud of dust.

Eggman watched his main weapon fall to the earth, before he turned with a red face and steam coming out of his ears to the source of the attack.

Standing on top of Sonic's (completely annihilated) house was Charge. His right hand was covered in sparks, and he had a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey, Scrambled Eggs." he smirked, "What'd I miss?"

"You darn cat!" Eggman shouted, "I'll squash you like a bug!"

The two pinchers shot out from their end of the limbs, wires attached to drag his victims to within his grasp.

Charge jumped over the first of the claws, and in one smooth stroke of a dagger, sliced it in two. The second he sent straight back to the Egg Scorpius with a punch that put Knuckles to shame.

The claw smashed into Eggman's robot with such a force that the robot was sliced in two. Eggman, sensing defeat, took the path of least resistance and detached his floating space-pod thing. Before he flew off, however, he tossed a small brown, _moving_ burlap sack at Freya's feet.

"I'll leave you two to deal with them!" he shouted, before turning and rocketing off into the sky. 

Charge backfliped from on top of a car and landed besides Freya,

"Haven't seen you for a while!" he greeted her cheerfully, sheathing his daggers, "Whatcha been up to?"

"Stuff." answered Freya, before kneeling and looking with suspicion at the bag, "What do you suppose he put in here?"

Charge also kneeled, "Dunno. A new little robot of his?"

"Only one way to find out." Freya shrugged, tugging at the drawstring.

What happened next could only be described as utter insanity.

Five anthropomorphic animals exploded from the bag and proceeded to annihilate the already-ruined neighborhood.

A claustrophobic Sonic, being moved from a small room into an even smaller bag, promptly shot out and began running in circles, Amy in pursuit, unsurprisingly. The two eventually began creating a circular incision in the pavement, and yet neither gave up.

Rouge immediately saw a piece of amethyst lying on the ground. Picking it up, she began stroking it, cooing softly as she clutched it to her chest. Love was in her eyes as she gazed at the purple

Shadow, seeing nothing to interest him in the immediate vicinity, promptly curled up and fell asleep, sucking his thumb again. A small smile tugged at the end of his mouth, and he slowly dragged a broken tree branch towards him before grabbing it like a teddy bear.

Knuckles landed on his behind, blinked, then preceded to bawl loudly, stretching his arms out as if wanting something, but not getting it.

Tails simply flew over to where the two teenagers were standing open-jawed, landed at their feet, and began tugging at Freya's pant leg.

Freya and Charge stared at the kids for a minute, then looked at each other for a few seconds, then back at the kids, then at each other, then back at the kids, then… err…you get the idea…

Charge finally shook himself out of it, walked over to a crumbling piece of wall, placed one arm against it, and started banging his head against it, muttering "Not again!" each time.

After finally losing a few dozen brain cells, he collapsed against the wall holding his head.

"I'm ALWAYS the one who gets stuck with these jobs." he complained, "ALWAYS, and single-handedly too!"

"Not this time."

The green feline looked up to see Freya standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face, "I'm helping, whether you want it or not, Sparky!" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!: Charge yelled.

Freya was unmoved. Turning on her heels, she strutted back to her house and disappeared inside for a few minutes. Charge's keen eyes could see her silhouette moving from one window to the other. Eventually, she reappeared with a duffel bag over her shoulder.

"What's that for?" Charge asked curiously.

"My clothes 'n stuff for when I stay over at your house!" Freya replied, rolling her eys, "DUH!"

She then rounded up the kids and lead them off in the direction of Charge's house, with Charge following, wondering what adventure they were about to get into.

_Freya beat the Dark Queen for the fifteenth time in a row, "HAH! That's what you get for tricking Sonic!"_

_She finally shut down the Wii and looked to where Charge was passed out on his desk. The chapter lay completed on his computer, but the cat was sleeping soundly._

_Freya walked over and read the chapter as a clock struck midnight. Smirking, she closed it, shut down the computer and left the room, but not before covering Charge's face in whipped cream._

_The fireworks were gonna fly tomorrow…_

_**Done! Hope y'all liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kids AGAIN? Ch.2: Just a Normal Day…**

_**WAZZUP? Here's Ch.2 of Kids AGAIN?**_

_**I know that for some strange reason Ch. 1 had some serious errors, even though those errors were edited out by me. I guess my Word isn't working right…but I'll revise it and put it up again later.**_

_**Thanks for all the great reviews everybody!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Charge the Cat, Freya the Hedgehog 23 owns Freya. Deryck Whibley owns himself, same with Billy Joe Armstrong. I don't own Fender or the Stratocaster brand, and I don't own Sum 41 or Man in the Mirror. I wish I did own Sum 41 though… **_

_Charge woke up and stretched._

_"Hey sleepyhead. You good?"_

_The cat immediately turned around to where Freya was standing. "How did you get in here?"_

_"I never left. Turns out your doors lock the moment it turns midnight. I tried to get out, but, well, my fur got burnt by the electric barriers."_

_Charge nodded, seeing the dark brown singes on the hedgehog's arms and face. "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, you ready for another chapter?" _

_"Sure. Just remember the Master Cantaloupe and Shadow on the fridge. Solar the Cat was kind enough to point that out in the reviews. Oh, and you HAVE to have Sonic's bath sequence" _

_"Uh-huh." was all that Charge said as he typed. _

_Freya sighed, walked over to Charge's virtual concert room, typed on a few keys, and then walked in. _

_While Charge was typing, he could've sworn he heard someone sing 'Man in the mirror', but with a female voice._

"_Meh." he said, cranking up some Sum 41._

_-X-_

Charge groaned as he slowly sat up on his couch, blankets spilling off the piece of furniture to the hardwood floor below.

Bleary-eyed, fur a mess, he looked around to see the kids sprawled around in various poses as they slept in his living room.

Groggily, he remembered that he had offered Freya the use of the bedroom the night before, which she had graciously accepted, and he ended up sleeping on the couch as he was getting his guest bedrooms renovated.

He was jolted out of his memories by the smell of waffles cooking. He began following the scent to the kitchen, stumbling and cursing in a sleepy stupor until he made his entrance into the kitchen by tripping over his shoelace and falling flat on his chest.

"I HATE Mondays!" he moaned with his eyes shut until he heard footsteps and opened his eyes to see a pair of red sneakers (trainers) in front of his face.

Groaning, he rolled over, stood up and made his way to the table where he promptly put his head on his arms and fell asleep again.

He woke up a few seconds later once Freya blew an air horn beside his ear. He also went flying straight up a few feet and turned whiter than a pile of snow in the Arctic Circle.

Once he was earthbound again, he began rubbing his smarting ear and sending Freya daggers.

"Was that really necessary?" he complained, "I think I can be woken up on a Monday without someone ruining my hearing at 8:45 a.m!"

Freya smirked knowingly, "I'm not somebody, though, am I?"

_-X-_

Baby Shadow slowly stirred, taking his thumb out of his mouth. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around in confusion at the five other toddlers sleeping around him. Standing up, he crawled over to where the kitchen was, ducked behind the counter and peeked around to see Freya leaning against the counter, while Charge was sitting with his feet up on the table. The two teens were having a conversation on something called "Eggman". The name faintly rang a bell to young Shadow's mind, but he didn't know how or where. Maybe it was from one of the cartoons that he had stayed up with Sonic and Knuckles until 1:30 a.m.

He suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. Like any good (future) agent, he knew that any sound would be his giveaway. He stuck a finger across his nose and held his breath, but the sneeze still came, "AH-AH-AHCHOOOOOOOO!"

He suddenly ended up on top of the refrigerator, with no idea how he had got there. There was a good side though, as the sneeze went unnoticed, so now he could spy on the two sitters at a better angle. However, there was a rather big spider on top of the refrigerator, and it was advancing towards young Shads. He looked at the bug with fear, then immediately threw a small Chaos Spear at it. Luckily, the spider dodged and ran away. Shadow sighed with relief, but heard someone call his name.

"Shads? What are you doing up there?"

The midnight hedgie slowly looked down to see Freya with her hands on her hips and looking up, and Charge shaking his head. Shadow shuffled his feet a little.

"I wanna see wat ya doin'. And me no Shads! I Shadow!"

Freya sighed. "Well, that's okay, but what are you doing on the refrigerator?" He shrugged.

"Chaos Control. He's done it before." Charge stated. The purple hedgehog smiled. "Well, if he can get up there, he can get down. I'm gonna check on the others, okay?" She walked out of the room.

Charge sighed. "I REALLY hate Mondays."

_-X-_

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, everyone's least favorite ovoid-shaped madman was hard at work plotting to get his hands on the toddlerified heroes.

"Metal Sonic!" he shouted, his voiced muffled due to the fact that he on a roll board underneath some robot working on some dohicky or other.

Said robot stuck his head into the room, "Master?"

Eggman responded, still working, "Make me a toasted peanut butter, chicken, fried Mars bar, chocolate, crab, cheese, lobster, lettuce, corn, tomato, strawberry jam, octopus, banana, baloney, turkey, bacon, honey, tuna and ham sandwich, and make it snappy!"

The robot was quiet for a second before responding, "But Master, you are allergic to both peanut butter and corn…could I not substitute it for something else?"

Eggman slowly wheeled himself from underneath the robot and soon stood towering over his creation.

"When I give you an order…" Eggman began, "I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW IT, NOT TO TURN IT INTO A GAME OF 20 QUESTIONS! NOW MOVE, OR YOU"LL BE NEXT IN THE TRASH COMPACT!"

Sufficed to say, Metal Sonic beat a _very _hasty retreat to the kitchen.

_-X-_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON' WANNA!"

Charge rolled his eyes as Sonic stuck out his lower lip and turned his back on the sitter.

"Sonic…" he began slowly, "You've been out playing in mud for the past two and a half hours, you will get a bath, whether you want it or not!"

Sonic pouted, then came up with an idea, "I gonna howd my bweath undil you wet me go!"

With that, he puffed out his cheeks, turned to face Charge and crossed his arms, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Charge sighed, grabbed the nearest novel (which happened to be Pirate Latitudes by Michael Chrichton) and settled down to outwait Sonic, checking his watch periodically.

One minute later, Sonic hadn't changed at all.

Three minutes, his muzzle had started to turn green.

Five minutes, and his eyes were popping out of their sockets.

Finally, five minutes and 32 seconds later, Sonic gasped and started taking deep breaths, his lungs trying to make up for the lost time.

Charge was immediately on him, and Baby Sonic was in the tub before you could say…well, that Baby Sonic was in the tub!

Of course, the second that his feet touched the water, Sonic began screaming and attempted to shove his way out of the bathroom and out to freedom. He succeeded in getting out of the tub and soaking his sitter, but the door handle was out of his reach, and even if he could grasp it, Charge had locked it as a precaution.

Therefore, the entire neighborhood of Eastern Station Square was kept up by the sound of a child screaming for seven hours straight.

When the ordeal was finally over, Sonic looked like a moist, blue, _very annoyed _pincushion, with his spines sticking up at various angles, while Charge was soaked and exhausted. Sonic promptly shot off to escape further bathtub horrors, while his tormenter grabbed an ice pack and lay down on the couch, clutching it to his skull.

Freya, who was holding Baby Rouge and signing a lullaby, looked up and opened her mouth to say some smart remark, but thought the better of it when her accomplice gave her a Say-A-Word-And-You'll-Be-Hanging-Off-The-Highest-Building-In-Mobius-By-Your-Fingers type of look.

_-X-_

Metal Sonic carefully placed one foot in front of the other as he transported the monster sandwich over to Eggman's workshop.

As he entered the workshop, the sandwich narrowly missed the top of the doorframe. As soon as the mecha came to a stop, however, the sandwich began to wobble ominously and lean forward, not unlike the whenever the madman it was created for took a step. Metal Sonic quickly stepped forward to balance out the Empire State sandwich, but it then began leaning to the right. Metal Sonic stepped to the right, it leaned to the left, he stepped to the left, and it leaned backwards. Pretty soon he was performing an elaborate Dance Dance Revolution routine just to get the sandwich to Eggman.

When he finally set the plate down however, Eggman took one look at the sandwich and promptly hat a fit, "YOU FORGOT THE BACON, YOU NO GOOD RUSTING HULK OF STEEL!"

I think we can assume that if there was a Guinness World Record for getting from your angry boss' workshop to the kitchen, Metal Sonic broke it a tenfold.

_-X-_

Freya jogged around the house, clipboard in hand.

"Let's see," she began, "Shads is on top of the refrigerator, check."

"I SHADOW!"

"Whatever." she crossed off his name.

"Tails is building a working F-15 model, check."

"No, id da Tornado ERXBCD, siwwy."

"Great." Cross another name off the list.

"Rouge and Amy are playing dress-up….WITH MY STUFF!" Two names crossed off and two toddlers dropping a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Knuckles has his Master Cantalo-"

"MASSA EMERAD!"

Freya stared at him for a few seconds before rolling her eyes, "Okay, the Master Emerald then…" she crossed off Knuckles.

"Hmph!" came the reply from the baby echidna sitting on said holy fruit, which in turn was sitting on a pile of old magazines.

"AAAAAAnd, Sonic is grabbing Charge's guitar."

"WHAT?" came the shout from across the house, before a green streak shot into the room, grabbed the offending hedgehog around the waist, and promptly started telling him the story why absolutely _no one _was allowed to touch his sacred Fender Stratocaster. All I can say is that it's long, boring, and involves Sum 41's Deryck Whibley singing The Lumberjack Song while doing the samba in Taiwan.

Once he believed he had installed a sense of how important this instrument was to him in Sonic, Charge promptly locked all of his mildly important things in the closet. How mildly important included a 17th century Dutch rapier is unknown to the author.

Freya bit back another smart remark and crossed off Sonic's name, "And that's that. Now, what's for din-"

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" 

Knuckles sat wailing as he watched Shadow dice up the Master Cantaloupe with a Chaos Spear.

"ADDOW! STOP BRAKING DE MASSA EMERAD!" the echidna shrieked at the Ultimate Lifeform, before launching himself across the floor to tackle Shadow to the ground.

"HEY!" shouted Shadow, fighting back. Before long, there was a full-on brawl going between the two. Knuckles would punch Shadow, Shadow would kick Knuckles, Knuckles would bite Shadow, Shadow would headbutt Knuckles, etc. All the while, Sonic and Tails watched from the sidelines, whispering and shook hands on something.

The reason the two babysitters hadn't gotten around to breaking it up was because they Rouge and Amy had started to run around them with streamers, laughing. Soon, the babysitters were struggling to get their legs free while the two baby girls giggled and pointed.

Once they detangled themselves, Freya dove across the room in time to stop Shadow launching a Chaos Spear at Knuckles, while Charge grabbed Knuckles (noting that an unhappy Sonic passed 5 dollars to a smirking Tails while he did) and wrestled him to the ground with some difficulty.

After establishing relative order in the household, the two sitters promised Knuckles that they would fix the broken "Massa Emerad" with their teenage magic. They gathered up the pieces of the diced cantaloupe and headed into the kitchen, pausing to shoo out Knuckles on the grounds that it would only work if there were no kids present (which prompted Knuckles to guard the door).

Charge handed Freya a fiver, "Remember, grab a pack of Trident while your there!"

The purple hedgie shot off and returned back with a pack of Trident Spearmint and a melon.

Charge facepalmed, "That's a watermelon."

Freya looked down at the green colored fruit and sweatdropped, "Whoops! At least it was on sale."

She shot off in a blur again and this time returned with a cantaloupe, which they gave to Knuckles, expecting him to accept it, but to their shock he pushed it away.

"I'd not da Massa Emerad!" he exclaimed, pointing to a small lump on the cantaloupe, "Dat wud not on da emerad!"

He faced the two babysitters and yelled, "WHERE I'DA MASSA EMERAD!" 

Charge quickly thought up an excuse, "Well, this is the Master Can-"

"EMERAD!"

"Emerald, emerald, emerald, sorry. It's the Master Emerald, but it regenerated into a new form…'cuz…uh…it needed a new way to hide itself against enemies." he finished, before adding to himself, "Yeah, that's good."

A light of understanding dawned in the baby guardian's eyes, "So it's da Massa Emerad id disgus…disgh…" his baby mouth tried to form the word, "Disguys?"

"Yeah, you could say that, sure." Freya repled, looking quickly at Charge.

The baby echidna picked up the Master Ca-Emerald, and happily disappeared to stare at his shi-err…guard the Massa Emerad.

Charge cocked an eyebrow, "Gullible?"

Freya shook her head, "Without a doubt!"

_Freya stepped out of the performance room to see Charge slam his Macbook closed._

"_Finished!" the cat sighed, leanong back on the chair._

"_About time, too!" Freya replied, startling him._

"_Wha- oh. It's just you." _

"_Who'd ya expect, Billy Joe Armstrong?"_

"_No, but that reminds me…" Charg dove for his computer again._

_**AAAAAnd, I'm done! Check my profile to see what poll Charge was working on, and we'll see you next time!**_

_**Oh, BTW, starting in Ch. 3, each OC will be doing a cameo appearance for a chapter.**_


End file.
